Blood Bound, Spirit Sacrifice
by Rhiannon98
Summary: Team Fairy Tail must join up again to defeat a malevolent group hell-bent on destroying the world. And this time, the Oracion Seis are fighting beside them! Wait... what?


_**...Chapter One: An Unwanted Meeting...**_

Things were finally back to normal in Magnolia. The core members of Fairy Tail were home after their lost seven years, the guild was back on top, and the Fairy Tail mages were being... Fairy Tail mages. Lucy was hitting her head on one of the tables, Cana was drinking the guild dry, Gajeel was glaring at everyone, Natsu and Gray were standing nose to nose, Juvia was daydreaming about Gray, and Erza was attempting to ignore them while reading the request board. One in particular caught her eye. _Strange. I'll need help for this one..._

"Natsu, Gray, stop arguing, Lucy, quit hitting your head or you'll lose brain cells. We have a job to do."

The three members of the team jumped and swarmed around the S-rank mage. "Oh, what is it this time? Another diner? Rescuing a princess? Oh, oh, taking down a Dark guild?" as he spoke, Natsu got more and more excited, bouncing on his heels like someone much younger.

"Not this time. Read the request."

**_ Help wanted!_**

_ Female mages from across the world have gone missing, supposedly abducted by slave traders._

_ Powerful magic most likely involved. Great caution required._

_ Immediate response needed. Reward of 1,000,000 jewels._

"One million jewels! I'm in!" shouted Lucy.

"Kidnapping?" said Gray.

"Powerful magic, huh?" said Natsu, cracking his knuckles.

"What are you all drooling over?" asked Gajeel.

"Just a really, really well-paying job." answered Erza, handing him the flyer.

He read it over, eyes narrowing as he finished. "This sounds pretty serious. How did we not hear about this sooner?"

"Maybe it went to another guild or two before us?" said Lucy.

"That's possible. But, if it did, and they failed, we have to face this with trepidation. Gajeel, I'm guessing you're tagging along?" he nodded, Pantherlily beside him. "Juvia, are you coming as well?" she sprinted to the others before Erza had finished speaking. Erza gave the team a once-over, then said, "We're missing someone. Where's Wendy?"

"Right here!" The small girl raced down the steps, nearly tripping over her own feet, Carla floating a foot away from her head.

"Aye, and you can't forget about me!" Happy spiraled past the two, landing next to Natsu.

"Looks like everyone is here." said Erza, giving the team a complimentary once-over. She then walked to where Mirajane was behind the bar.

"Leaving already?" asked Mirajane when Erza handed her the job slip.

"It would seem so. This mission needs immediate attention."

"Well, then." Mirajane then attempted to hand the slip back to Erza.

"What? Is it already taken?"

"No, no, that's not it at all. The map is printed on the back."

"...Oh." Erza took the slip back and led the way to the train station.

* * *

"Oi, Angel! Any idea why we're going after a human trafficking ring?" demanded Racer. The female mage shrugged.

"Not really, just that Midnight knows of someone very important who is going to be sold at the next auction."

As she stopped speaking, their Guild Master walked out the entry-way of the tavern they had "borrowed" a room in. "I've been getting a strange dream that those peons have captured a powerful female mage, so we are going to liberate her, and hope she joins our cause."

"So... like a premonition?" asked Racer.

"Something like that."

"D'you know what she looks like, so we know her when we see her?"

Midnight traipsed into his memories, "She's tall, at least 5'6", has long black and silver hair, and dark, purple and blue eyes."

"Black and silver hair? Kinda sounds like she could be your sister."

"It does, but she isn't." At this, the Guild master spun on his heel, making his way down a little-used, over-grown path through the dense forest, in the direction of the next town over. The other three members of the guild sprinted out the door, so as to not be left behind. Racer and Angel exchanged a dry look, then followed at a slower pace.

* * *

"Ugghh, have we stopped moving yet?" groaned Natsu, stumbling down the dirt road to their new destination, the port town of Cedar.

"We got off of the train almost half an hour ago..." remarked Lucy. The road wound through a dense forest, the late summer afternoon sunlight filtering through the maple leaves, casting emerald-green shadows on the underbrush. The wind picked up, and Erza caught a whiff of the vast ocean. The breeze ruffled the wildflowers on the path, filling the air with their rich scent. After another ten minutes of near silence, the treeline opened, revealing a crescent-shaped port, surrounded by a beautiful town with buildings painted every color imaginable.

"Alright, first we have to meet up with the informant who sent the request, then wait until dark for the auction to take place." said Erza, who had taken the leadership position, with little objection.

"Okay, so where are we meeting this informant?" asked Gajeel.

"A tavern near the main dock, named the Velvet Rose."

"Ooookay, so... how do we get there?" asked Lucy, dubious.

"It's at the end of the main road through the town, which we are on now." said Erza.

"Alright then, let's go! I want to meet these powerful mages as soon as possible!" shouted Natsu, already running down the slope of the hill leading to the town, Happy flying close behind.

"We might as well follow him." harrumphed Carla. The other mages shrugged, then walked/slid down the side of the hill. Natsu waited in the valley at the bottom, and, with the team all together, they casually strolled in to the port town, making their way to the tavern in question. When they finally saw the ornate sign of a red rose on a black background, the sun was setting over the coast.

"This is it. The informant should be waiting inside at the back." said Erza, already opening the heavy wooden door. The tavern was filled with firelight and laughter, the smell of expensive alcohol permeating the wood interior. The mages and Exceed were pulled into brief conversations as they searched for someone who could be the informant. They got a break when Natsu, Lucy, and Happy spotted a tall man not eating or drinking anything, and attempting to blend into the tapestry, glancing around the room nervously. Natsu motioned to the others with a nod, and they went to the back booth the man was sitting at.

"I'm assuming you are the one who sent this to Fairy Tail." asked Erza.

The man jumped, glanced around the room once more, and motioned to the booth seats surrounding him. "I'm really not supposed to be here, but I had to tell someone about this. The group who is doing these horrible things used to be a legal, merchant marine guild. But that stopped making as much, and they resorted to assisting the human trafficking from Bosco."

"Bosco? Isn't that the place Bora was headed to before I defeated him, Lucy?"

"That's it. Wait, how did you know about this? You are a member, aren't you?"

The man flinched again. "Yes, I am. I'm telling you this because I miss the old days, going from port to port, having a good time, and not having to look over our shoulders everywhere we go. You have to believe me, this is not what I want to be doing to make a living." He was starting to sound frantic.

"Calm down, we believe you. Where is the auction taking place?"

The man, who they still did not know the name of, looked out the large bay windows next to the door, and said, "It's dark now, I'll take you there."

* * *

"Hey, Midnight, when is this thing actually gonna happen?" demanded Racer.

"As soon as it get dark. Which is in... half an hour or so." They were gathered with about four dozen mages, mostly males, in a large forest clearing, surrounded on all sides by trees, and a low stage constructed in the center. Another, walled structure was behind it, no doubt with the kidnapped women inside. The mages mulling around the clearing were each sleazier looking than the last, with heavy jewelry and outlandish clothing. Some of it was so obviously fake, it was a wonder how none of the others commented on it. As Midnight was questioning the validity of one of the few women's opal necklace, a tall man with long dreads and a worn vest stepped onto the stage. He clapped his hands to get the attention of the crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman, I am sure you are all tired of waiting, so let us begin the main event. Please bring out the first girl." He waved to another man, who led a young woman with short, dirty-blonde hair, and stood at 5'0", up to the stage. "Now, this one is from a small, northern village, and is an intermediate level ice-magic user. She isn't much of a fighter, but can get pretty wild, if you know what I mean." He winked lewdly to the crowd, who laughed and cat-called. "The bidding will start at... 500 jewels!" And so it went, until the sale ended at 1,000 jewels. _This is even worse than I thought. This is the sex trade!_

"Is that the girl you were looking for?" whispered Cobra.

"Not even close. We'll just have to wait." Midnight mumbled back. The bidding war continued for two hours, consisting of thirteen other girls, getting more powerful, and better looking, with each mage.

"And now, the prize of the lot. A mage more powerful than anything you have seen... And more beautiful than you could dream... Bring her out, men!" Two more of the slave traders walked out from behind the second structure, each holding the arm of a struggling ravenette, who had a power-cancelling choker around her slim throat. They weren't making much progress, and, giving up, picked her up off the ground. She tried to break loose, kicking out at her captors. They set her down on the center of the stage, and the man on the left pulled out a short staff with a yellow lacrima on the end. When it touched the woman's skin, a bolt of electricity passed through her body, immobilizing her. She went slack, and the man on the right pulled her face up by her hair. She panted, obviously in pain. When Midnight saw her delicate features, he nearly snarled in anger. Her left eye had a large, nearly black bruise under it, her eyes and cheeks were sunken in, and an open cut ran the length of her right cheek-bone. Her wide eyes scanned the crowd, settling on Midnight. Her eyes, if possible, widened further. _You're here! Help me, please!_

* * *

The team from Fairy Tail walked swiftly through the rapidly darkening forest, hoping they would reach the location in time.

"We're almost there!" shouted their guide, who had named himself as Jackson, running further down the path. When he reached an opening in the tree cover, he moaned, "Oh, no. It's almost over! We're too late!"

They ran to reach Jackson, and saw a wide clearing with a crowd of people, a stage with three men standing on it, and a woman on her knees held by two of them, the right one pulling her long, black and white hair back.

"And finally, we'll start the bidding at... 2,000 jewels!"

"I don't think so! This auction is over!" yelled Erza, drawing her short-sword. The mages assumed battle stances, calling on their magic. The crowd screamed and ran, some dragging girls behind them by chains. The slave-traders grabbed the now struggling woman, pulling her after them into the woods. As the crowd dispersed, the Fairy Tail mages saw six all too familiar faces. "Oracion Sies?" Erza growled. The mages slowly approached the Dark Guild, who stayed motionless.

"We aren't here to fight..." said Midnight, backing up ever-so slightly.

"Well, we are." ground out Natsu. Before they could blink, the Dark mages had disappeared. Growling, Natsu sprinted into the forest. The others rolled their eyes and ran after their hot-headed comrade. They couldn't quite catch up to him, but followed close behind. They all froze in their tracks when they saw a head of wild, black and silver curls sprint in the direction they were coming from, then collide with Gajeel with a resounding _Clang!_

* * *

**Well, here's a new story I'll be working on! If you read my other story, Silver Rain, Crimson Snow, I'm sorry, but I still have writers block. Hopefully I can get back to writing that one soon. Please leave a review on how I can improve this! And, yes, I will be using the same OC as in SR,CS. Loves to ya all!  
**


End file.
